


comfort needed (soukomahinadam)

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bonding, Caretaking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: HELLO HI WELCOME BACK TO SHERLOCK HAS SOUKOMAHINADAM BRAINROTanyways, nagito is having a bad sick day so the boys decide to help him out :) They aren't together in this yet but yeah(Please read notes for possible TW)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	comfort needed (soukomahinadam)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠POSSIBLE TW : MENTION OF VOMITING, BLOOD, SICKNESS, NOT EATING, WEAKNESS DUE TO BEING SICK⚠

hinata sighed, gently knocking on the door of komaedas cabin, not really looking forward to pestering him. 

the door comes open soon, and a very disheveled looking komaeda peaks his head through the crack. "oh. hey hinata~kun." 

"morning komaeda. I just came to get you for breakfast. everyone is meeting in the dining hall like usual and I haven't seen you in a few days. just making sure you're at least alive." 

komaeda gives an unsteady laugh. "just barely." 

hinata sighs "tanaka, souda, and I were all going to meet on the beach after we ate lunch. I can bring you food if you want to join us or something." he gives a worried smile. hinata would never admit it, but komaeda worried him often. 

"yeah.. I'll. . be there." komaeda gave a forced smile and quietly shut the door, hearing the sound of hinata walking away. 

the white haired boy walked as fast as his giving out legs could back to the bathroom. he was throwing up blood again. this happened about once every two months, and it made his legs and body so very weak. he honestly needed help but could never ask anyone to help someone as useless as him. everything felt like it was falling apart, and quite frankly he was worried he might drop dead. 

that didn't stop him from hesitantly putting on his clothes and walking out of the door to meet on the beach with the other 3 boys. he almost fell a few times, but maybe talking to people would make the pain worth it. 

it seemed he was the first one there, so komaeda sat on the dock, dangling his feet over the crystal blue ocean and watching the birds fly by. someday he wouldn't get to see this or have the pleasure of it and maybe that's for the best. 

the other three arrived not long after and sat next to him on the dock, souda being the first one to speak up. "hey man, hinata said you're not doing to well today?" 

komaeda gave a small laugh. "I guess you could say that… but when am I ever doing well? ah, not that it matters. apologies." 

"why are you apologizing mortal? if you are feeling sickly do tell us so we may help you." tanaka sat down crisscross next to komaeda. 

"yeah what edgelord said! if you need help man, just ask us!" souda gave a flashy smile. 

hinata laughed a breathy laugh. "look, they are pretty bad at being serious but komaeda, when you're sick or having a bad day you should ask us for help. we would much prefer that than you sitting in silence. you deserve to feel good." he smiled. 

the other two nodded, humming. 

komaeda stared for a moment, and then tears started running down his face. 

"woah hey don't cry dude!" souda looked panicked. 

komaeda laughed a little, wiping his tears. "no no, it's a good cry. I just didn't think anyone would ever care for me enough to even think about helping me. I don't exactly deserve it." he scratches the back of his neck. 

tanaka quirks a brow at him. "and why do you say that? I don't recall that you have done anything to make us despise you. everyone is worthy of help, even a meer mortal such as yourself." 

souda groans. "you word things so weirrrrrd mannnn…" 

"he's right though. everyone deserves to have help when they need it." hinata adds. 

souda nods. 

komaeda smiles and then to everyones surprise, pulls them all into a hug. the other three being thier "anti-touch, anti-affection" self's protest at first but then give in and hug back. it's blissful and honestly exactly what komaeda needed. he felt.. loved. 

the rest of the day consisted of souda carrying komaeda back to his room, and the three staying in and taking care of him. 

they all got incredibly upset with komaeda when he said he had been throwing up blood, because he didn't tell them. they made him soup, made sure he was warm, and they all sat on the couch now, looking for movies together. 

they honestly felt like a family, and it wouldn't be a lie to say it was making komaeda feel better. 

finally deciding on a movie, they all sat very close together on the couch of komaedas cabin and watched and laughed. souda would talk during bits and tanaka and him would get in a fight, hinata yelling at them to shut up because he couldn't hear the movie. 

it was chaotic, but exactly what komaeda had expected. the body heat from the three sitting on the sides of him was warm, and he closed his eyes, smiling brightly. he wished it could be like this everyday. 

komaeda drifted off to sleep, head leaning on tanakas shoulder and the rest of his body sprawled across hinata and souda. they honestly didn't mind though, they were all just happy komaeda was getting sleep and seemed to be doing better. that's all they could ask for. 

the movie was just background noise at this point, the other three slowly starting to fall asleep as well, laying eachothers heads on their shoulders. the soft sound of breathing barely hearable over the tv, yet somehow so clear and comforting. 

anyone passing by would think about how they even got in a situation like this, and no guess would ever be right. that's honestly not a bad thing. yeah, maybe they would have to explain some things later on, but overall they were just happy to help. maybe they would all go to the beach tommrow if komaeda felt better. maybe they will go try and see what animals they could find. that sounds peaceful. 

having days like these may be stressful, but it made them happy. they got to spend time with each other and also take care of someone they care so deeply for. it felt like they were some kind of married couple, all living together and taking care of their sick husband. 

honestly, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. 


End file.
